Hold Me Tight
by Hawker97
Summary: Paul and Jackie are still going at it in their relationship together, but what if the distance of living in different countries and him being in The Beatles just might get to be too much for them and they don't make it out together in the end? Apart of the Meet the beatles series and is the sequel to It wont be long.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to know when I'm leaving?" Paul asks me quietly as we cuddle on my bed and I can feel him rubbing my back.  
"You said you were staying for like 2 weeks, right?" I say back quietly.  
"Yeah. You don't want to know right now, do you?" Paul asks me quietly.  
"No, not really." I say back as I have my head resting on his shoulder and one of my hands is playing with his soft hair. He nods and I continue to play with his hair as he rubs my back and starts to hum a tune, and I recognized it to be some Beatles song.  
"What do you want to do tomorrow, love?" he asks me.  
"Ugh my graduation party is tomorrow." I say with a groan.  
"Oh, how long will it last for?" he asks me.  
"It goes from 2 to 7ish." I say and he nods. We've talked about my graduation party, but haven't made a decision of whether he should go or not. In my opinion, I don't think it'd be safe for him to, even though I really wanted him to come. I don't know what his thoughts are about it and if he didn't come, what would he do for over 5 hours by himself?  
"Do you want to come?" I nervously ask.  
"Yeah honey, of course I'd want to come. But with all those people there, I don't know how it'll all work out, love." he says and I nod into his neck. I don't know what to do and I'm trying to keep his safety in mind and I also don't want my party turning out ugly.  
"Maybe it's best if I don't go." he says.  
"But what are you going to do for over 5 hours?" I ask him.  
"I dunno, stay at the hotel and play guitar or watch tv." he says. He could just come over to my house and stay in my room, since it'll be outside and nobody will be going into any of the bedrooms, but I don't want him to snoop.  
"Well you could just come over and stay in my room during it, as long as you don't snoop through my drawers or in my closet." I say scolding him.  
"Ooo, why is that? Do you have dirty things in your drawers and closets?" he asks cheekily.  
"No, I just don't want you looking through my private things." I say with a laugh and he too laughs. And by my "private things" I meant the drawer in my dresser that had my bras, socks and those things. And in my closet a box of pictures of ex friends and some I hadn't gotten to throwing away of Eric.  
"I know honey, i'm just kidding. I promise I won't look." he says genuinely.  
"What are you going to do in my room all that time though?" I ask him and I feel like I'm hiding him, but I just don't think it would be safe to have him there with girls who I graduated with. I'd like for more then anything to have him there and to show him off and for the rest of my family to meet him, but I just don't think it would be safe for him or an appropriate time.  
"I dunno, I could bring my guitar along and work on some songs I've meaning to add more to. Take a nap or two and watch a movie." he says with a laugh and I too laugh and nod.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't feel like I'm hiding you, because I'm not. I just don't think it would be safe if you went." I say while I look into his eyes.  
"I know you aren't, love. If you think it wouldn't be safe for me to come, then I trust your judgement." he says sweetly while stroking my cheek and I nod.  
"Kids! Dinner's ready!" my mom calls out and we get up off my bed.  
"Hey wait." Paul says as he stops me before I get to the door and he pulls me into him and gives me a long, sweet kiss. He pulls away and I smile at him and he smiles back. We go into the kitchen and I grab 4 plates, 4 glasses for milk, 4 spoons, forks, knives and napkins. Paul helps me with setting the table and my mom brings over the lasagna in the casserole and my dad comes into the kitchen, we sit down, with Paul and I right next to each other and say grace. We all get our pieces of lasagna and begin to eat.  
"So Paul you're a musician, correct?" my dad asks but he rightfully knew what Paul's job was.  
"Yes sir, I've been doing it for something like the past 4 years as a job." paul says. My dad likes to come off as tough and intimidating, even though he honestly isn't. He's a really fun and nice guy who just acts like that around new boyfriends of his daughters and now I was experiencing it again. My dad nods and we continue to eat.  
"Do you have any siblings?" my mom asks Paul.  
"Yes I do, both of them younger then me. A brother Michael and a step-sister Ruth." Paul answers.  
"One of your parents remarried?" my dad asks Paul.  
"Yeah, about 4 years ago. My mum died when I was fourteen from cancer." Paul says and my parents both say they're sorry and Paul says it's okay.  
"You're from England, correct?" my dad asks, continuing all these questions my parents were asking Paul.  
"Yes, Liverpool to be exact." Paul says and they nod. The questions continue, ranging from his interests, how long he was staying for, family, childhood and of course my dad asked him if he liked sports. Paul said he did, not majorly, but he liked to watch baseball games and soccer games or what he called football.  
"Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" my mom asks him as we finish up our food and sit at the table to talk.  
"Uh no, your daughter and I don't really think it'd be a good idea." Paul says.  
"Yeah, because I invited some girls I graduated with and I wouldn't want it to end up bad or anything. He's just going to stay in the house, or more specifically my room during it." I say and they both nod, being okay with it.

**AN: What'd ya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

More casual questions were asked and then Paul and I offered to do the dishes as my parents cleaned up the table and then went downstairs.  
"I'm sorry they were asking you so many questions, they just want to get to know you better." I say as I hand Paul a plate to dry and I pick up another and scrub it.  
"Ah its fine love, I understand." he says while drying the plate and then puts it on the counter.  
"Next time it'll be your turn to ask them questions." I say and he laughs while we continue to do the dishes.  
"I'm fine with not asking any, I learned some stuff about them tonight." he says with a smile and I nod. We eventually finish the dishes and put them away. We go back to my room and lay down on my bed. Paul gets up and picks out a record and puts it on, it was some Elvis one. I get up and get my clothes I had bought today, cut the tags off and hung them up in my closet or folded them up and put em in my dresser. I still wonder why Paul bought me that dress, it honestly isn't something I'd wear or would be all that courageous to wear. But it was a gift and I'm not going to complain about it, because that'd be rude and disrespectful. I just don't know if I'll ever wear it, he didn't need to buy it for me, I wasn't even planning on buying it, I put it back because it was so expensive and not really something I'd wear. Oh well.. Paul was looking around at the pictures I had on my wall, pictures from when I was little, ones with Holly, ones with my brothers and sister and other family.  
"Alright, so who's who?" paul asks me holding up a recent picture of my siblings and I.  
"That's Sarah, that's Matt and that's Cody." I say and point to each one, explaining who was who, their ages, if they were married with kids or not, and their jobs and Paul nods understanding what I had just explained.  
"Your sister and you look a lot alike, except for she's a brunette." Paul says and I nod and return to putting clothes away. I get done and plop down on my bed and look at the clock, and it was now 6 o'clock.  
"When do you want to go back to the hotel, love?" he asks me.  
"Doesn't matter." I answer.  
"Okay, make sure you bring your swimsuit though." he says with a mischievous grin and I hesitantly nod and he laughs, but doesn't tell me why. We lay there on the bed silently, side by side and listen to the rest of the record and decide to leave. I grab my bag and throw some clothes, toothbrush and all that stuff and my swimsuit in and we say goodbye to my parents and get in the car and head for the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul drives like always while I look out the window as the sun begins to go down. We get to the hotel and as we step out Paul cautiously and protectively takes my hand and I heard dozens of teenage girls screams and voices and I figured some fans had found out too, I just hope I didn't know any of them, but I didn't bother to look. Paul and I both had our shades on and hopefully if I knew any of the girls they wouldn't recognize me, but I honestly didn't really care if I knew any of them. We keep our heads down and get into the hotel, get on the elevator and get into the room. We take off our shades and Paul picks up some of his clothes and things that were lying around. I went to use the bathroom and when I come out Paul is on the phone and I respectfully be quiet and leave him to it and go over to the window and watch the beautiful sunset.  
"Wanna go swimming, beautiful?" Paul says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.  
"Swimming?" I ask him while I put my hands on top of his.  
"Yeah, that what i was just on the phone about, I reserved the pool for us and it's outside so we can continue to watch the pretty sunset." he says and kisses my cheek.  
"That sounds really great, I'd love to." I say with a smile. I've always loved swimming at night.  
"Alright well you can go get your suit on then and I'm just gonna pick up in the living room." he says and let's go of me and I walk into the bathroom and he goes into the living room area. While changing into my swimsuit I keep thinking about that dress and I really want to ask him why he bought it but don't want to sound rude or ungrateful. But he pretty much knows I don't usually wear something like that. I finish getting dressed and wrap a towel around myself and he goes and changes and gets himself a towel. We take the elevator down and go out a side door leading to the outside pool and hot tub. We take our towels off and put them on some sun chairs and get into the relaxing hot tub and he puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his knee.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why'd you buy me that dress today?" I hesitantly ask him as we sit in the hot tub.  
"I thought you wanted it." he says and I don't really know what to say.  
"But it's so like revealing." I say looking up at him and he didn't look exactly happy.  
"Well if you don't like it, then I can just bring it back, it's not a bother." he says calmly but I could tell he was a tiny ticked.  
"I don't want to seem rude or ungrateful, I really appreciate the thought. I just wouldn't feel comfortable wearing it." I say truthfully.  
"Honey, I thought you wanted it so I bought it for you. I didn't know you were so uncomfortable in it, I'm sorry. I picked it out just for fun and then it seemed to me you really liked and so I used my money to buy it, since you said you didn't have the money for it, it wasn't for my pleasure or anything." he says feeling kind of bad.  
"It's okay, I just wanted to know why you had bought it for me. It's fine honey." I say with a warm smile.  
"I'm sorry. How about we go back to the mall one of these days and return it and I'll buy one you really want?" he says sweetly.  
"Paul it's fine. And yeah I'd like that." I say and kiss him on the cheek and he smiles and I smile back. He said it wasn't for his pleasure but I know how much he liked it on me, but I still wouldn't wear it because I felt so exposed in it and that blue one I tried on I really liked and he seemed to also.

We sat in the hot tub a little longer just relaxing and occasionally chatting. Paul goes into the pool and I go lay on a chair for a minute and close my eyes, enjoying the silence. I didn't hear Paul get out of the pool or walk over to me, but before I knew it he picked me up bridal style.  
"Put me down!" I protest but he just walks to the edge of the deep end of the pool and throws me in. I come to the top and see him standing at the edge with his hands on his hips with a cheeky grin.  
"Haha, really funny." I say swimming over to the side where he was.  
"Mmm I know, I think it's hilarious." he says with a laugh.  
"Help me out, please?" I ask holding out my arms and he reaches out to pick me up from my armpits and I put my hands on his arms but i trick him and pull him in with me. He comes up from the surface and pushes his hair back.  
"I got to admit that was a nice one, J. I didn't expect it." he says with a laugh as he mats his hair down and pushes it back and slowly treads over to me and I nervously swim backwards to the edge of the pool and rest against it.  
"I'm pretty funny dontcha think?" I ask him with a smile as he comes up to me and puts his hands on either side of my head on the pools edge.  
"Very." he says with a laugh and leans in and gives me a sweet kiss.  
"I love you, J." he says sweetly after he pulls away and I smile at him.  
"I love you too, honey." I say and he smiles back. He leans in again and kisses me softly. We swim some more and goof around for a few more hours. We decided to be done swimming and we were now sitting on a chair with I on Paul's lap and his arms around my waist while I cuddled into him, as we both watched the last minutes of the beautiful sunset.  
"Wanna go to bed, sleepy head?" Paul asks me with a soft laugh as i yawn and cuddle into his wet, hairy chest a bit more as his arms are wrapped around me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmm, a few more minutes. I'm too comfortable where I am." I say with a smile and he laughs as he pushes some hair out of my face and plays with my wet hair. We lay there for a little longer and then get our towels, go up to our room, shower separately, and get our pajamas on. I was already under the covers with my eyes closed when Paul turns off the light and gets in and pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into his chest. He rubs my back and I easily drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
I wake up in Paul's arms as he was still asleep and I notice it was about 10 o'clock. I yawn and snuggle back into his chest and try to fall back asleep, but I can't, so I just lay there in his arms. I after awhile feel him stir and hear him yawn and notice he tightens his grip on my waist.  
"It's about time you wake up." I say looking up at him as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
"Mmm, how long have you been awake?" he says sleepily and still has his eyes closed.  
"Fifteen minutes or so. Woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." I say with a yawn and bury my face into his chest and he nods. Both of us had a tough time waking up, and laid there for awhile trying to wake up and it was now 10:30.  
"Wake up." i say shaking his shoulder and he shakes his head and groans. I get up out of bed and go into the living room, lay on the couch with a blanket and flip on the tv. Not too long after I came out here, I see Paul coming out of the bedroom and stretches and yawns. We were both just wearing a t shirt and pajama pants as pajamas. He comes over to me, lifts up my feet and sits down with my feet in his lap.  
"Don't!" I protest as he runs his fingers along the bottom of my feet.  
"Man, you're really ticklish, love." he says with a laugh and I get my feet off his lap but he grabs em and brings em back to his laps and instead massages my feet and I smile. He continues to massage my feet and we both watch the Looney Tunes and we occasionally laugh. We eat breakfast and afterwards lay on the couch being lazy until we had to get dressed and head over to my house. I get my bag and Paul gets his guitar and we were about to leave until Paul had to do something.  
"Ey will you come here, please?" Paul calls out to me as I was in the bathroom washing my hands and so I come back out. I see Paul pat his lap and I laugh and go over and sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck.  
"So I know your party is today, but you won't be getting my official present for a bit. I hope that's okay, honey." he says looking into my eyes and I into his.  
"Paul you don't need to get me a graduation present, honestly. You coming here is an amazing present in itself." I say truthfully.  
"I know you don't want me to get you anything, but I still am." he says with a grin.  
"Fine." I say in defeat, letting him spoil me and he kisses my nose.


	7. Chapter 7

We then leave with our stuff in hand and as usual there were fans outside and Paul immediately takes my hand and pulls me closer to him, I was kind of getting used to having to deal with this. We get in the car and drive in silence to my house. We get there and I see that my brothers and sister were already here to help out with setting up the food and all out in the garage, even though they were still inside the house. I didn't know what to do about going inside having Paul with me, I suppose they could meet him? Holly comes outside and I open the door and get out to talk to her and we hug.  
"Hey girl of the day, how are you?" she asks me with laugh and Paul comes up behind us and sits in a lawn chair by the side of the house.  
"I'm good, you? How's everything inside?" I ask her with a laugh.  
"I'm good. Everything's good, kind hectic though." she says.  
"Oh." I say.  
"So is Paul going to meet your siblings?" she asks me and I look to a boring Paul whose picking at his fingers.  
"Uh maybe. Do you want to honey?" I ask him.  
"Sure, love." he says with a genuine smile and I could tell Paul was nervous to, since he just met my parents yesterday, even though it went well.  
"Take your time, I gotta go back in and help." she says with a smile and goes back inside. I go over to Paul and sit on his lap.  
"You don't have to today, if you don't want to, honey." I say as I have my arms around his neck and I lightly play with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
"I'm just nervous I guess, meeting your family. I just wanna make a good impression you know." he says and sighs.  
"My parents loved you yesterday, and I'm sure the rest of my family will. But if you don't want to today, it's okay." I say.  
"They'd probably think of it as weird that a guy is sitting in your room like all day and they don't know who he is." he says with a slight laugh and I giggle.  
"But meeting them today is fine, love." he says with a smile and I smile back.  
"Okay, and just ignore my brothers if they try to come off as macho and intimidating, they're protective over Sarah and I." I say kind of in an annoyed tone and he nods. We stand up and I take his hand and we grab our stuff and go up the stairs to my house and I squeeze Paul's hand and he squeezes mine back. I open the door and immediately hear a flood of voices.  
"Hey kids, I was wondering when you two would be here." my mom says when we walk in the door since she was picking up some things in the living room and we both set our stuff down on the couch.  
"Yeah, we just got here. I was gonna have Sarah, Matt and Cody meet Paul like right now." I say with a smile and my mom too smiles.  
"Sarah, Cody, Matt will you come in here please?" my mom yells and I move a bit so we're in the living room more. I look to Paul and he gives me a weak smile and I could tell he's nervous.

**AN: Please forgive me for incorrect or bad grammar, oops.**


	8. Chapter 8

I see my two brothers and sister walk into the living room and the minute they see Paul and I a look of shock comes over their faces and you could easily tell they were surprised.  
"Kids, meet Jackie's boyfriend Paul." my mom says introducing Paul.  
"Hi I'm Paul, it's great to meet all of you." Paul says nervously and my siblings took a minute to process what they're seeing in front of themselves.  
"Hi, I'm Sarah, Jackie's older sister. It's nice to meet you too." my sister says breaking the ice and walks up to Paul and shakes his hand.  
"Matt Anderson, nice to meet you too." My oldest brother introduces himself to Paul and also shakes his hand.  
"Cody Anderson, nice to meet ya man." My laid-back brother Cody says friendly and shakes Paul's hand.  
"It's great to finally meet the rest of Jackie's family, I met your parents yesterday." Paul says with a smile and it was so weird to hear him say my name. The three of them nod and smile and we all sit down to talk some more.  
"How long have you guys been together?" my sister friendly asks.  
"Two months." I say and notice they look a bit confused.  
"How did you meet?" Matt asks.  
"We met when Jackie won a contest to meet the Beatles two months ago, and it just went from there." Paul says with a smile and he seemed to relax a bit and the three of them nod in understanding.  
"So you're here visiting, right?" Cody asks.  
"Uh yeah, I flew here Friday for her graduation." Paul says and they nod again. They go on to ask him more questions like why it had been a secret for two months, his interests, his siblings, how long he was staying for. That kind of thing. Paul seemed to relax more and be pretty comfortable talking to them and them asking questions and soon enough he was asking them some questions to get to know more about them and they had no problem with it. They seemed to handle the news fairly well and it took them awhile to understand the whole idea of us dating, and I could tell Matt was a little hesitant or maybe nervous of me having a boyfriend again, but I just hoped he'd warm up to Paul some more and that hopefully they can get along better and do some "brotherly bonding". We talk for a little while longer and the topic switches to the party for today and we tell them that Paul won't be attending but he'll be inside the house during it, because of reasons.  
"How do you think it went?" I ask him as we set our stuff down in my room after ending the conversation.  
"Good, your brothers didn't seem so reluctant to meet me though." he says while he lays down on my bed.  
"Yeah, sorry about that, they're kind of stubborn." I say while looking through my closet for the dress I was going to wear today.  
"You and your brothers have that in common." he says with a laugh and I too laugh and secretly roll my eyes and I get the dress out and walk to the bathroom to change into it. It's basically a sun dress that came a bit above my knee. I walk back into my bedroom and Paul is still laying there on my bed with his arms behind his head and now his eyes were closed.  
"Wake up." I say and jiggle his foot and he laughs and opens his eyes.  
"I was gonna start me nap." he says with a laugh and I laugh too.  
"Would you mind helping with setting up the food and all?" I ask him.  
"No, not at all." he says.  
"Well you have to get up for that." I say with a laugh and he gets up.  
"Nice dress by the way love, you look beautiful in it." he says with a smile and he leans down and gives me a sweet, long kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

We both go into the kitchen and help to set up the fruit platter, make sloppy joes and help with the coffee and the hundreds of cups, plates, napkins and utensils. I was thinking maybe Paul should just come to the party, I know I'd have a much better time and I'd be much more relaxed and calmer if he was by my side through all of it, but what about his safety? I invited a lot of the kids i graduated with and a lot of those girls were Beatles fans and I didn't want them to attack Paul for autographs or pictures. I didn't know what to do and I felt bad having him sit in the house like all day. We bring some stuff outside to the garage and put all the plates out and some food. About 3 hours to go till people start arriving and time was going by fast. I had made a few collages of pictures of myself from my childhood, teenage years, and high school years. I was helping arrange the vast majority of plates and cups and the best place for them and I saw Paul looking at the collage and occasionally smile, snicker or laugh.  
"You were a very cute baby, J." Paul says as I walk up to him and take his hand and see pictures of myself when I was a baby and one where i drew all over myself with markers and when I loved to run around the house naked and I laugh looking at them.  
"Yeah and chubby." I say with a laugh as we continue to look at all the pictures.  
"A cute chubby. I was really chubby when I was a kid too." he says with a smile and I smile thinking of Paul as a kid, I'm sure he was absolutely adorable.  
"You've changed a lot, in a good way." he says as we continue to look at the pictures. My sister calls to me to help her with some banners and I kiss Paul on the cheek, squeeze his hand and leave him to look at the pictures. I help with the banners and soon come back and find Paul chatting it up with my brother Cody and all seemed well and Paul saw me and comes over.  
"Hey beautiful." he says with a sweet smile and I take his hand and we go over to a picnic table in the backyard and sit down next to each other.  
"Do you want to come to the party? Because I've been thinking and I'd love for you to come and I'll feel better if you did, but I don't want girls from my class annoying you." I say as my head is resting on his shoulder and his arm is around my waist.  
"You know I'd love to honey, but I don't want me being there to ruin your party and all the attention go to me when it's your day." he says and I honestly don't know what to do. "How bad could things turn out?" I think and have no idea what to expect if he did come. I feel him rub my back as I have my chin on my palm, thinking of what to do and not having much luck with a decision.

**AN: I hope you're liking these parts!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Honey, it's not a big deal if I don't come." he says as he continues to rub my back and i'm still thinking about what to do.  
"But I'd feel bad that you would have to sit in the house for 5 hours." I say with a sigh and he pulls me closer to him and still rubs my back.  
"It's okay, I just want you to have a fun time." he says as I rest my head on his shoulder.  
"But i'd have more fun if you were there." I admit and still don't know what to do and I'm taking into account his safety and his enjoyment. A lot of friends already RSVP'd and said that most of them would be coming early before they go to work or leave for vacation.  
"How about you still come, but after most of my friends leave?" I ask him and he smiles and nods. I smile too, glad with the decision and rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.  
"Would be up for meeting some more of my family?" I ask him with a slight laugh and he chuckles. He must consider us to be pretty serious meeting so much of my family, I know I consider us to be serious.  
"I'd love to honey, you're gonna have to meet my family soon too." he says and I put my hand on his knee and nod with a smile. Meeting his family, that would be so fun, but nerve wracking. But I don't know when or how that would happen. I hope my extended family whose coming to my party will be nice and accepting of Paul and knowing all the guys in my family, mostly my cousins will give him a hard time but that's just how they are and how they joke around. I close my eyes and relax, having my head on his shoulder and him rubbing my back.

**AN: Sorry that its incredibly short! **


	11. Chapter 11

We went back inside and helped prep for the party for the next three hours until people started arriving and everything was done. I couldn't wait to just get all of it over and done with.  
"Have fun, love." Paul says as we hug before I go outside for the start of the party.  
"Thanks you too. I'll come and check on you occasionally." I say with a smile as he leans down and gives me a long, sweet kiss.  
"I love you." he says with a smile after he pulls away.  
"I love you too." I say with a smile too and go up on my tippy toes and give him another sweet kiss.  
"You don't need to check on me, love." Paul says.  
"But I want to." I say with a pout and he giggles and kisses my forehead.  
"If you need anything, just get one of us." I say and he nods. I give him another kiss, flash him a smile and go outside to endure the party.  
It so far was pretty good, a lot of people had already shown up, great compliments on the food, tons of talking with family and friends, people bringing gifts/cards and signing the guest book. It was about quarter to 4 and so I decided to go inside and see what Paul was doing. I go inside and open the door to my bedroom and find a sleeping Paul who looks absolutely adorable and peaceful, sleeping soundly. I go over to him and softly kiss his forehead and push some hair away from his eyes and go back outside. I was hanging out in the garage when most people were out in the backyard on the deck with their food eating, chatting, or playing volleyball because we set up a net. I go over to the guest book and just skim through it and I notice Paul wrote a long message and so I read it.

_**I am so proud of you J. You are such a smart and wise girl and I'm sure you'll make a fantastic nurse. I remember how many times you vented to me about how sick you were of school and how it seemed to be going by so slow, but now look, you're a high school graduate! You did it baby, I never doubted you! Yeah college is gonna be hard, but I'm sure you'll be able to do it, because whenever you apply yourself to something, you always succeed. I can't wait to see what other amazing things you accomplish. I love you honey. **_

_**-Paul xxx**_  
__


	12. Chapter 12

About 20 minutes later I go back into the house and into my room so Paul could come on out, because all the girls I had invited had already come and gone. I open the door slowly and he's still sleeping, so I go lay on the bed and cuddle with him until he wakes up. It only took him a few minutes to wake up, luckily.  
"Morning sunshine." I say as I wrap my arms around him and bury my nose into his neck and I hear him yawn and slightly laugh. He turns around and pulls me onto his chest and wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head as I bury my face into his chest.  
"How's my baby?" he says sleepily.  
"Good, how's mine?" I ask.  
"Well rested." he says cheekily and we both laugh.  
"Mmm, I came in 20 minutes ago and you were sleeping." I say.  
"Yeah, I must've been asleep for somethin' like an hour." he says with a yawn and rubs my back.  
"You can come outside for the party now." I say.  
"Mmm great. Let's cuddle for a few minutes first." he says and I nod into his chest.  
"You have such a comfy bed, honey." he says and I laugh and he too does. We cuddle for a few minutes as he runs his fingers along my back and I relax listening to his steady heartbeat and calm breathing, and it was good to finally be relaxed after being stressed about this party all day.  
"Okay, i'm awake now." Paul says and kisses the top of my head and we both get up, he combs his messy hair and we go outside. Paul first meets my grandparents, which went well and Paul charmed the socks off of my Grandmas and cracked some jokes and talked about music and funny things. He met some of my cousins and more of my family and it all went a bit better than I thought it would. Like two hours later we were now sitting at a picnic table together with my head on his shoulder as he was eating and everybody was just sitting around and chatting. I yawn and snuggle into Paul's shoulder more and he finishes eating and puts his arm around me and pulled me closer to him and he rubs my shoulder.  
"Tired?" he asks me and I nod. The rest of the party goes by fast, we talk to more people, snack on food, and then we cleaned up afterwards and left for the hotel.  
"I am so tired." I say falling back onto the bed after I had changed into my pajamas.  
"I bet you are." Paul says plopping down beside me and lays on his side facing me and strokes my cheek as my eyes are closed. I hear Paul turn off the light and pull me into his body and I bury my face into his chest as I feel him rub my back and I instantly fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Paul and I spent the next three days at the beach, not doing too much but swimming our hearts out and getting a tan and Paul no longer looked like a ghost. Back to present time, it was around noon and we were both just being lazy bums laying on the couch eating strawberries while watching The Looney Tunes.  
"Be right back, love." Paul says as he gets up from the couch and goes into the bedroom and shortly comes out with an envelope in hand.  
"Here's your graduation present, sweetheart." he says with a smile as he sits down and hands me the envelope and he puts his arm around me and I lean into his arm and open it. I see a "_congratulations grad_!" card and take it out and read it.

**_My dearest J,  
Congratulations on graduating high school honey! I'm so very proud of you and I always knew you could do it. I am so glad I got to see you graduate, it really was a sight and I can't express how proud I am of you. I have really enjoyed spending these past 6 days with you, it has been a blast and I'm thankful that I got to meet your family and I can't wait for you to meet mine. I love you so much J, and you have no idea just how much you mean to me, I am so lucky to have you. I love you honey and I hope you enjoy your presents!_**

**_Paul xoxox_**

I smile while reading it and it's just perfect. I notice something else was in the envelope and I take out a check for one hundred dollars and it says it's for my college fund.  
"Paul, I can't accept this." I turn to him and say.  
"I'm not taking it back, it's especially for your college fund, darling. I want you to have it." he says sweetly and gives me a warm smile.  
"Are you sure, this I kind of a lot?" I ask him.  
"Darling, I wouldn't of wrote it if I wasn't sure." he says and I throw my arms around his neck and give him a big hug.  
"Thank you so much." I say as he has his arms wrapped around my waist.  
"You're welcome, love." he says and I pull away and lean in to give him a long, sweet, heartfelt kiss and I pull away after numerous seconds. He smiles and I do too.  
"That's not all that's in that envelope, sweetie." he says with a grin and I have a confused look over my face and take out a piece of heavy duty paper that had writing all over it and times and it said London, England.  
"A plane ticket?" I ask him.  
"Mmmhmm, it's for you to come visit me in London in September after the tours done." he says with a big smile and a big smile comes over my face too. I throw my arms around his neck again and his arms go around my waist.  
"Thank you, this is an amazing present." I say excitedly, so happy with his present.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart." he says and I pull away and give him a sweet kiss.  
"So September?" I ask him, still very happy.  
"Yeah, and there's really no date for you to go back, so that would be all up to you." he says with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

"And then you can finally meet my family." he says with a big giddy smile, emphasizing the word "_my_".  
"I can show you my town, take you for fish and chips, bring you to the studio, meet up with the guys again, there's loads of stuff we can do." he says excitedly and the big smile is still plastered all over my face, not fading a bit. We lay down next to each other and cuddle for a few hours and eventually fall asleep in the others arms.  
I wake up alone on the couch in the hotel and hear Paul talking and assuming he was on the phone. He sounded angry and kept asking "_are you sure_", "_why_" and "_how_ _come you didn't tell me this a week ago_". I get a bit concerned, but maybe I wasn't supposed to hear the conversation, or Paul's side of it, so I lay back down on the couch and try to fall asleep, but Paul still sounded angry and he slammed the phone down and let out a frustrated sigh. All this time I pretended I was still sleeping and he probably thinks I still was. I hear his footsteps and i close my eyes as he walks over and plops down in a chair, takes the remote and flips through the channels on the tv and let's out more frustrated sighs. I fall back asleep and wake up not too long afterwards and he's still in the chair staring at the tv with a disinterested, sad look. I yawn and stretch and he looks over at me and flashes me a smile.  
"Hi." I say sleepily.  
"Afternoon, sleepy head." he says and I groan, shielding my eyes from the strong sun. I sit up and soon after that Paul comes over, lifts me up and sits me on his lap and I get comfortable and cuddle into him while his arms are wrapped around me. Neither of us say anything for awhile and he just watches the tv and I lay my head on his chest with my eyes closed as I listen to his heartbeat.  
"J, I have some bad news." Paul says somberly and I look up at him as he strokes my cheek and looks into my eyes and I look into his sad ones.

**AN: I'm again terribly sorry for the short parts!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Paul, what is it?" I ask, getting worried and sit up so we're both at eye level.  
"I have to leave earlier then was originally planned." he says sadly and I nod and look down at my hands.  
"When?" I ask hesitantly. I hate how he always has to be gone, he has no idea just how much of a toll it takes on me and how depressed it makes me.  
"Saturday." he says and I nod.  
"Why?" I ask quietly.  
"Because of the tour. Brian didn't bother to tell me till now that he had shows scheduled earlier than I thought, even though he told me it was fine to go on vacation for two weeks." he says and I nod. I'm tired of him leaving, and i'm going to have to say goodbye plenty of more times in the future.  
"I'm sorry." he says while he brings my eyes up to his level by putting his finger under my chin. What am I supposed to say? Do I say "it's okay" and pretend it is? Because it's not, he told me he'd be staying for two weeks and now he's up and leaving in 2 days. I can't say "it's not your fault", because it kind of is since it's his job, even his manager didn't give him reliable information. I won't see him for 3 months, longer than the time we spent apart this last time and that was already unbearable.  
"It's okay." I lie and look away from him and rest my head on his shoulder, not facing him.  
"Honey I'm sorry, really I am. I don't want to leave, but my manager didn't bloody give me correct information on the tour and I thought I'd be able to stay for two weeks." he says rubbing my back, trying to comfort me as my face is buried into his chest and a few tears escape my eyes. I hate this, I hate his job, I hate that he's famous, I hate that he can't just be a normal boyfriend whose always here, I hate how we don't see each other for months on end and I hate long distance relationships, so badly. I knew what I was getting myself into at the beginning though, I just didn't know it was going to be this hard and heartbreaking. I feel him kiss the top of my head and continue to rub my back and rocking me back and forth. How is this even going to work if we only see each other once every 2-3 months, that's only like 6 times a year and ugh I hate it.


	16. Chapter 16

I get up off his lap and go to the sink for a glass of water and he follows and tries to hug me from behind, but I don't let him. I just don't want to be touched right now.  
"Honey please don't cry." he says as I'm drinking my glass of water and he keeps trying to look me in the eyes, but I won't let him. Him saying that makes me cry even more and I'm suddenly so stressed out with everything I've been thinking about lately; college, struggling with money, getting a new job, maybe getting my own apartment, and now to top it all off he's leaving. He tries to hug me but I push him away.  
"Please don't." I say.  
"Why not? I'm just trying to comfort you." he says and I can hear the hurt in his voice.  
"I don't want to be touched right now, Paul." I say while a few tears run down my face and I finish my water and put the glass on the counter.  
"I'm sorry okay? Believe me I don't want to leave, but I have to J, I don't have a choice." he says. I don't mean to sound selfish, but it's always his work before me, and I know I'm important to him, but I feel like his work is more important to him.  
"I know." I say.  
"Don't be mad at me." he says and I sigh.  
"I'm not." I say and maybe I lied? I've been mad and am that he always has to leave and that it only can be visits with us, am I mad at HIM? His job is all his choice and it's HIS job that's tearing us apart and keeping us away from each other.  
"I know you're sad that I have to leave, but just tell me what's going through your head." he says and he really shouldn't of said because he doesn't want to know whats going on in my head.  
"You really want to know?" I ask him turning to him and wiping the tears off of my cheeks and he nods.  
"I'm sick of you always leaving and us barely ever being together, and it's all because of your beloved job. I don't even want to think about having to go 3 months without seeing you because two months was already hard enough. I want us to actually spend good quality time together, for more then a week. I'm sick of saying goodbye." I say and cry on and off while talking. I look at him and he looks pissed.  
"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you got into this relationship with me! I told you it wasn't going to be easy and you knew that, you knew that goodbye was going to be a common word between us! What, do you just want to give up two months in, huh? Now that you know how hard it is?! Rather than not having gotten into it in the first place." he yells at me and I cry more hearing him yell at me.  
"Do you want to give up? Do you want out?" I ask him while more and more tears run down my face.  
"It's just as hard for me! I hate saying goodbye to you, and having to be away from you for 2-3 months! I absolutely hate it and it's utter hell for me! But I knew what I was getting myself into when this relationship happened and when we started dating!" he continues t to yell and emphasizes the  
"I" when he was talking about getting himself into this. I continue to cry and not know what do, I've never heard him yell, especially at me, and I've never seen him this mad and I just want everything to be okay. Before I could get a chance to say anything or do a thing he grabs his hotel key and walks out and leaves me standing in the kitchen crying my eyes out. Did we just break up?

**AN: What're you thinking?**


	17. Chapter 17

I couldn't stand anymore and i sink down to my knees and sit there for who knows how long and continue to cry my eyes out. I finally regain my strength and get all of my stuff, throw it in my bag and grab my car keys and storm out of the hotel and get in my car and drive, I don't know where, but I just couldn't be there at that hotel. I continued to cry and had to stop on the side of the road a few times, but I find myself at Holly's new apartment and I try to get myself together before I go to the door and I somewhat do. I walk up to her door and ring the doorbell, and the minute I saw her I burst into tears again and I really lose it this time. She basically lunges for me and wraps her arms tight around me and I wrap my arms around her and bury my face into her neck and continue to let out puddles of tears. She gets me to calm down after a little while and brings me up to her apartment and I collapse on her bed and in-between uncontrollable sobs I tell her what happened and why I was such a disastrous mess and she listens the entire time, not interrupting even once. After I explain to her all that happened she encloses me in a hug and I just lay there in her arms and quickly fall asleep, having been so tired from crying for so long.

I wake up in her big, amazingly comfortable bed and look to her clock and see it was 8 and that I had slept for a real long time. I was alone in her bed and she must of been out in the living room. I lay there for another hour, drifting in and out of sleep and I wake up and so I wrap one of her blankets around me and go out to the living room and find her paying bills on the couch and I plop down next to her, resting my head on her shoulder and watching her write. We sit there in a comfortable silence for ten minutes and I just rest my head on her shoulder as she pays her bills. Her phone rings, interrupting our comfortable silence and relaxation, but I wasn't really relaxed, I didn't forget a thing that went on earlier or a word that was said. Holly answers the phone and looks to me with a strange look on her face and mouths '_your mom'_ and I wonder why my mom would be calling, and I continue to watch Holly talk on the phone.

"I thought she was with Paul?" she asks and just hearing his name hurts and brings it all back.

"Oh. Well maybe she went to stay with Sarah or Cody or another friend of hers." she says.

"You're welcome and yes I'll let you know if I hear from her." she says and hangs up.

"Your mom is wondering where you are, that's why she called." she says and I nod.

I wonder how she would know that I wasn't still with "him". We eat late dinner and go to bed. I wake up in the middle of the night crying and Holly comforts me by hugging me and telling me it'll all be okay. But how will it be okay? I might of just lost the only man I've ever really loved.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up alone in Holly's wonderful bed and the clock reads 10 o'clock and I yawn and grab a blanket to wrap around myself. I walk out to the living room and find her making our "make it better meal", strawberry and banana pancakes with whip cream. With bacon, and hot chocolate. We have these meals when the other is really sad from either; losing someone, failing a test, having a bad day, just really being sad or a break up. Which I still wasn't sure what happened yesterday. I thank her for breakfast and we eat while continuing our "make it better day" by watching all of our favorite chick flicks. The day goes by fast and before I know it, it's 5 pm. I was lounging on the couch reading a magazine when the phone rang and Holly picked it up.

"Hello?" she says while she's doing her nails at the coffee table. A confused look comes over her face and the person continues to talk to her.

"Why does it matter?" she asks while blowing on her left hand. She looks to me for a second, still with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, all of it." she says and listens to what the person has to say, whoever it is because I had no idea who it could be.

"No." she says.

"Thats not up to me." she says and rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"I don't know." she says and she looks to me and I look at her confused.

"Okay, bye." she says and puts the phone down.

"What was that about?" I ask her forgetting the magazine and going over to sit by her.

"Uh, that was Paul." she says hesitantly.

"What did he say?" I ask and intently watch her actions.

"A lot. Asked tons of questions. He wants to talk to you, Jackie, he sounds sad." she says slowly and I nod. I go back to the magazine, not reading it but thinking about what to do with Paul. He's leaving tomorrow morning, bright and early. I can't leave things like this, we both can't. I get up, take a shower and borrow some of Holly's clothes. I tell her I'll be back and drive my car over to the hotel, park, walk in, get in the elevator and go up to his door and knock a few times nervously.


	19. Chapter 19

He comes to the door just a few seconds after I knocked. He opened the door and he looked just as horrible as me, his hair was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy and he hadn't shaved.

"Come in." he says quietly and I walk in and he goes to the counter and leans against it while I do the same across from him.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you yesterday. There's no excuse for that and I know I shouldn't of and I'm really sorry." he says quietly.

"I forgive you, i'm sorry for freaking out too." I say while looking at the floor.

"Thank you and I forgive you too." he says quietly.

"Are we still together?" I ask him.

"Yeah." he says quietly and I nod, agreeing.

"I don't want to give up on us, Paul." I say quietly.

"Neither do I, J." he says and takes a minute but walks over to me and encloses me in a huge, tight hug and I bury my face into his neck.

"All of this is just so hard." I cry into his neck and he rubs my back.

"I know it is honey, it's just as hard for me as it is for you." he says back.

"How are we going to do this?" I mutter into his neck.

"We're going to have to try really, really hard if we want this to work." he says.

"I do Paul, I was so worried I had lost you last night." I cry into his neck.

"Shh, Shh, you haven't lost me and you're never going to, I promise." he says.

"I love you so so much Paul." I cry into his neck and he continues to rub my back.

"I love you so very much Jackie, I never want to lose you." he says with a sniffle.

"I'm willing to try really hard." I say.

"So am I. And I suppose writing to each other and calling each other as much as we can, will really help." he says and I nod into his neck.

We both pull away and he leans in and gives me a long, sweet, heartfelt kiss. We were both desperate to have the others lips on our own, even though it had been a day, but we came off as if it had been weeks or months since we kissed the other. We kiss until we have to pull apart for air and I bury my face into his neck as he has his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. We stand there for so long just being content that we're in each others arms and that we made up and that everything's okay between us now. I would have to continue to get used to him leaving and having to say goodbye, but I won't have to say goodbye to him forever, will I? Both of our stomachs rumble and we both chuckle and Paul drags me over to the phone and calls room service for a pizza and cokes as my face is still buried into his neck. I don't want to leave him or his arms. He gets off the phone and gives me a long, sweet kiss on the top of my head and drags me over to the couch as we both laugh. We collapse onto the couch and Paul pulls me on top of him and I rest my head on his chest and he holds me tight as he runs his hands through my hair and he twirls it around his fingers and let's it fall through his fingers as I softly breath and let his steady heartbeat calm me down and lull me into a soft sleep, like it always so effortlessly can.


	20. Chapter 20

I lay there in his arms asleep for maybe, I don't know, twenty minutes? I wake up to him playing with my hair again and I bury my nose into his shirt and smell his familiar scent that relaxes me.

"The pizzas here love, if you want to eat right now." he says while still playing with my hair.

We both get up and grab a plate and a few slices and our cokes and sit back down on the couch, hip to hip to the other as we watch some random western on the tv and laugh at how pointless it is. We finish up our pizza and cokes and just lay there and cuddle together while mindlessly watching the tv. Time had gone by fast and we both had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch and late at night Paul carries me to bed and we finish sleeping there.

I wake up to the sun streaming through the window and I notice Paul to no longer be cuddled up next to me, but buttoning up his shirt in front of the dresser and I see that the clock reads 7:15 and ugh it is too early and so I bury my face back into the pillow.

"Will you come to the airport with me?" Paul asks me as he literally jumps onto the bed and shakes my shoulder and I groan.

"When's your flight at?" I ask.

"8." he answers back and I nod.

"Okay, well get dressed then missy. I'll be in the living room waiting for you. I love you." he says as he kisses my cheek and goes into the living room.

I hurriedly get up, take a shower and change back into Holly's clothes I had borrowed and do my hair and everything and go out into the living room and cuddle up next to Paul on the couch.

We cuddle for a bit watching the tv and then decide to leave. We get all of our things and Paul gets his luggage, guitar and jacket and we get in the car and I drive this time. We get to the airport, he get's his bags checked and we go and wait in a private waiting area, waiting for him to board. His flight was called to begin boarding and he squeezes my hand and I just hope I won't start crying, I don't want to right now but I know I will later. We both get up and Paul pulls me into a big and tight hug as I bury my face into his neck and he rubs my back.

"Have a good flight." I mumble into his neck.

"Thanks honey, you have a good rest of your day. I'll call you when I get home." he mutters.

"Welcome. Okay that sounds good to me, I might be at either my house or Holly's." I say and he nods. The last call for his boarding is called and we pull apart and rest our foreheads on each others and look into the others eyes.

"I'm really so glad you came." I say while looking into his eyes.

"Me too love, I had such a fun time. I hope next time can be a longer stay." he says and I nod agreeing.

"I love you, J." he says.

"I love you too, Paul." I say back and he leans in and gives me a long, heartfelt kiss while he caressed one of my cheeks with his hand.

We pull apart and hug once more and he gives me a quick peck. He gets his carry on and jacket and waves to me while he walks onto the ramp and I wait back and stay in the waiting area to see that his plane took off safely.

**AN: I hope you're liking this fic, there's more of it to come (:**


	21. Chapter 21

I watch his plane take off and I then leave the airport and drive over to Holly's and tell her how we made up and how I went with him to the airport. She told me to go sleep in her bed because she had to go to work and would be back around 2. I go and lay in her comfy bed and lay there awhile until I fell asleep. I missed having his arms around me and cuddling with him and hearing his heartbeat and soft breathing that I always fell asleep so easily to. I eventually fall asleep and wake up hours later and it was 11. My day went by slow and I did my best to occupy myself and I did cry a few times and found myself thinking about him a lot. It was about 4 and I was sitting at Holly's apartment with her and I was making a sandwich when the phone rang and Holly said it was for me.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hi honey, it's me." Paul says sweetly and it was so good to hear his voice.

"Hi! How was your flight?" I ask him while sitting down on the couch and Holly went into her room to give me privacy.

"It was good, but pretty long. How are you, darling?" he says back.

"Um, I'm good. How are you?" I say truthfully because i was doing better then I thought I would be.

"I'm good too. So what have you been up to?" he asks and he sounds really tired.

"Oh not much, went grocery shopping early, bought some clothes, did some laundry and now just relaxing. What are you going to do today?" I say.

"I'm definitely going to take a nap because of bloody jet lag, I probably need to buy some groceries and do some laundry too. Then probably go to the studio for a bit." he says with a laugh and I too laugh.

"When's your first show?" I ask.

"Tomorrow night." he says.

"Oh, well good luck. I hope it goes good honey." I say back.

"Thanks darling, I hope it will too." he says.

"Well I'll let you go and take a nap then." I say.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Bye honey, I love you and miss you." he says back sleepily.

"Okay, sounds good. Bye hun, I love you and miss you too. Bye." I say and he says bye too before I hang up.


	22. Chapter 22

The next two months went by kind of fast. I was working a lot at my new job at a nursing home, getting experience for being a nurse and getting paid really good. Holly offered to let me move in with her, since her apartment was honestly too big for her and she had an extra room. So I moved in with her a few weeks after Paul left and it was great living with her, yeah we got on each others nerves occasionally and had our little spats, but otherwise it really was great and it saved me a lot of money. I had ended up getting some decent money from friends and family for my college fund and college was looking like an option, and i had already decided to start college a year late and I was really glad with that decision and it saved me a lot of stress. I work 3-4 days a week and sometimes it was really stressful and hard on my body but I enjoyed it and it went well. Paul and I talked on the phone at least 2-3 times a week because both of us were so busy and it was the best he could do, being on tour and I was just glad we got to talk that much. We wrote each other 3-4 times a week or as much as we could manage and his tour was really taking a toll on him and took up a lot of his time, but i understood and we talked to each other as much as we could, we were both trying really hard. The days i didn't work I did laundry, helped keep the apartment clean, did grocery shopping, and went and spent time with my family and especially my sister Sarah who was expecting her second child in 7 months. My parents and siblings asked about Paul occasionally and I told them what he had told me about the tour going well, what was new and how tiring it was for him, but he was having a great time. It didn't really get any easier having him gone this second time, the first week was the hardest, missing him like crazy and feeling broken. But I just occupied myself with things to do and it got a bit easier talking to him and working a lot. I of course had my bad days where I missed him like crazy and it was harder then usual having him be gone and just wishing really bad that he was there. I hated being in a long distance relationship, we made it work but it was still incredibly hard, but we both loved each other and thats how we got through it every day.

**AN: I'm sorry for this boring, short chapter. The next one is too, I'm again sorry for that and any grammar errors**.


	23. Chapter 23

It was now mid August and I was working as much as I had been the whole summer and my college fund was growing a bit. Paul and i were still talking as much and writing to each other as much as we had been all summer and he said the tour was winding down and it would be finished at the end of the month and we both are so very excited for me to come to London the beginning of next month, and we both missed each other like crazy. I couldn't wait to see him and I was so excited for these 3 months of separation to be over. I still was spending a lot of time with my family and with my expecting sister too. Holly and I went to the mall occasionally and spent the days we had off at the beach or just relaxing at the apartment. We both weren't up to much except for working a lot, paying bills, experiencing being an adult and managing our money. Holly was going to college this following year to be a beautician or aka a hairdresser, but she does nails and makeup too. She always wanted me to be her test dummy and put makeup on me a lot, styled my hair, but I drew the line at that, she was not going to cut my hair. I instead got that done by a lady who I've always gone to and I could tell Holly was kind of hurt. I trust her but I just wasn't so reluctant to have HER cut my hair, but she let it go and I told her I'd let her when she really learns how to in college. College was looking hopeful for me as long as I kept working and getting good paychecks and not getting sick and missing work. Neither Paul or I were sure how long I would be staying with him and he made it clear that I was welcome to stay as long as I wanted, and I didn't know what to do because I know I'd want to stay there for as long as I could, but I had to let my work know how long I'd be gone for and I just shot at being gone for 3 weeks at the most and they were okay with that and Paul was more than okay with it too. I couldn't wait to see him and I didn't know that i would be seeing him sooner that I thought.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the second to last week of august and it was one of my days off. It was morning and I was taking a shower to get ready for the day when Holly just had to interrupt.

"Jackie!" she yelled loudly from the living room and I could hardly hear her over the water so I shut it off.

"What Holly?" I yell back annoyed since I was just about to rinse the shampoo out of my hair.

"You better get out here!" she yells back and I groan.

"I'm in the middle of taking a shower, what is it?" I yell back in an annoyed tone.

"Finish your shower and getting ready then come out here!" she yells back and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever!" I call back and turn the water back on and finish my shower and wonder why she had to interrupt my shower.

I get out of the bathroom, which led to my room, and I locked my bedroom door and got dressed and put lotion on and everything and walk out to the living room.

"Why did I need to come out here?" I say in a slightly annoyed tone and when I look to where our little sitting area was and who was on the couch and I immediately see what the big fuss was.

There were four men sitting in our living room and one of them I knew all too well. He gets up and holds his arms out for a hug and I immediately run into them and bury my face into his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"We're playing a show a few towns over tonight. We didn't find out until last night." Paul says as we continue to hug and I couldn't believe he was here.

We pull apart and he looks to me with a big smile on his face and I too had a big one on mine. Somebody, probably John, cleared his throat and we both slightly laugh and turn to them and Paul wraps his arm around my waist.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I say with a laugh turning to them.

"Yeah you too Jackie! It's great to see ya again!" George says with a smile and I smile back and nod.

"Happy to see you again Jackie! Ey now you're dating our Paulie here, nice job Paul." John says with a grin and Paul shoots him a smile.

"Ey don't forget me!" Ringo says piping in.

"Aww Rings, I could never forget you! You're the cutest beatle!" I joke even though he is adorable.

"Ey, remember who you're dating!" Paul says and looks to me and I laugh and he does too.

He pulls me over to the couch and I sit right beside him and rest my head on his shoulder as his hand is wrapped around my waist. I look to Holly who was awkwardly leaning against the couch and she had the weirdest look on her face and she looked extremely nervous, having all four Beatles sitting in front of her, especially her favorite George. She looks to me and I nod and give her a reassuring smile to talk to them.

"Are you guys hungry or anything? I could make you something.." she says nervously.

"Starving! I'd really appreciate it Holly!" George says with a sigh and I see Holly's face light up as he talks to her and says her name.

"Holly makes some pretty mean grilled cheese." I say with a laugh, helping her.

I feel Paul rub my back and I put my hand on his knee and it was so good to be in his arms again after so long of being apart.

"Mmm grilled cheese sounds delicious!" George says and Holly smiles and goes to the fridge and gets all she needs out to make some.

"Who all wants one?" she asks getting the bread bag open.

"Well George here can eat for two people, so ya might as well make him two. I'd love one though, thanks love." John says with a laugh and George ignores him and gets up to go help Holly with the grilled cheese's.

"I'd like one, if it's not too much of a bother!" Ringo says and Holly says it's fine.

"How about you, are you hungry?" I look up to Paul and ask him as he looks down at me and smiles.

"A grilled cheese sounds fantastic, honey." Paul says with a smile.

"Holls, will you make Paul and I one too?" I yell to her and she says yeah.

John gets up and walks around our living room area and looks around. I guess it wasn't heavily decorated but we made it ours, hanging up pictures and girly decorations around, magazines and books on the coffee table and side table. We had candles all over the place and air fresheners too. It wasn't a mess, our apartment, but the mail was untouched on the coffee table and both of ours schedules were hung up on the fridge and I had papers and books from work and a manual on the coffee table. Holly had worked for her mom part time at her daycare and finished that job last Monday and now only had the job at a clothing store, because college for her started a few days ago and she wouldn't be able to do both. Her text books were over by a chair and a notebook and a folder of hers with her homework, so our apartment wasn't exactly clean, but their appearance was nowhere near expected. I cuddle into Paul more and he continues to rub my back and slips his hand up my shirt and rubs my back but then trails his fingers over to my side and I squirm and move away from him.

"Don't tickle me!" I say with a laugh as he cheekily grins and chuckles.

"Oh those lovebirds." John snickers as he steals a piece of cheese from George and Holly and George swats his hand and John expertly pops it into his mouth and laughs. Ringo was sitting in the chair where Holly's books and school stuff was and he was flipping through one of her books about hairdressing.

"Ey come back!" Paul says with a pout and pulls me back to him and I can't resist and cuddle back up to him, but I make sure his hand doesn't wander to my sides.

"I missed you so much, baby." Paul whispers into my ear and he gives me a sweet, tender kiss on the top of my head and I smile and lean into his arm.

"John, stop eating the bloody cheese! We're not gonna have enough for these cheese's if you don't stop!" George exclaims and John just laughs and Paul and I can't help but laugh too.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey, I hope you're liking this story. Enjoy this next part, which I'm sorry is again another short one.**

**Disclaimer: I've never done one of these, but I see the need to now. I do not own the beatles, but I do own all of the other characters in this series, and this fic I own. It is my own work and I have not copied ****_it_**** or ****_ANY_**** of it from somebody else, as a person accused me of doing. I just wanted to make that clear and I don't intend to sound harsh or to be mean.**

"I missed you too, so badly." I say and I cuddle into him and he continues to run his warm fingers up and down the skin of my back and he again kisses the top of my head.

"What're you girls doing tonight?" John asks as he sits on a stool at the bar type counter in the kitchen.

"Nothing, it's our day off, both of us." Holly says while flipping a grilled cheese while George butters the pieces of bread.

I close my eyes and just enjoy sitting next to Paul and being with him.

"Gear, you gals should come to the show tonight." John says.

"Yeah you should, it'd be fun." Paul adds and I nod.

"We could get you girls tickets, it wouldn't be a bother. And the town where we're playing is only an hour away." John says as he steals George's grilled cheese and George just huffs and goes back to helping Holly with the cheeses.

"That sounds great!" Holly says.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" I add.

"And we all could go out to dinner afterwards!" Paul adds and I smile.

Holly and George finish the grilled cheeses and we all sit around in the living room eating 'em and chatting with each other. They all, aside from Paul, talked to Holly and asked her some questions, getting to know her better while Paul took me by my hand to our little patio that led off from the living room. He closes the door and pulls me into a hug. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes and leans down and gives me a long, tender and full of heart kiss as I have my arms around his neck and his are around my waist. He pulls away after a bit and rests his forehead against mine while we both have big smiles on our faces. He leans down again and gives me a few sweet pecks.

"How's my baby?" he asks me as his forehead is against mine again.

"Great, how's mine?" I say with a smile.

"Pretty great." he says and he too smiles. He leans in and gives me a nice tender peck.

"Nice apartment." he says and I nod in thanks.

"It's a great surprise you being here." I say.

"Yeah. I found out last night we were playing in a town not far from you and I just had to come and visit, I couldn't resist the chance to see you." he says with a smile and I smile back.


	26. Chapter 26

"Thanks so much for coming, it's so good to see you." I say looking into his eyes.

"You too honey." he says and kisses my cheek and I smile.

He takes my hand and we go back inside as Holly and the guys are playing Monopoly on the floor while eating chips and drinking cokes.

"You guys are playing Monopoly without us?" Paul says dramatically, joking.

They all laugh and Paul and I sit down on pillows and join in. We play Monopoly for a little bit while snacking and laughing about things. We spend most of the day just hanging out at the apartment; eating, watching movies, chatting a lot and before we know it, it's 4 and they have to leave in an hour for the show. Paul takes my hand and leads me into my room and we plop down on my bed. He pulls me on top of him and I lay my head on his chest as he runs his fingers along the skin of my back. He brings one of his hands to my hair and softly plays with it and let's it fall through his hands. He wraps his arms tightly around me and tucks my head under his chin and he starts to hum some random tune.

"I love you." Paul says sweetly while still playing with my hair.

"I love you too." I say back as I listen to his steady heartbeat.

"I'm so glad you're coming tonight, it'll be such a comfort knowing you're there in the audience." he says while stroking his thumb along the back of my neck.

"I'm very excited to go and see you guys play." I say back.

We lay there in a comfortable silence for half an hour as he plays with my hair and I listen to his heartbeat and soft breathing that relax me and calm me dow. It's so good to be relaxed after being stressed about work and money this past week. After half an hour we both get up and go out to the living room where the guys are getting their shoes on and Paul goes and gets his on too. The other three go down to their car and Paul comes over to me and pulls me into a quick hug.

"See ya soon, honey." he says and we pull apart and I nod. He leans in quickly and gives me a peck and then goes out to the car and Holly and I go get ready for the show that's in an hour.


	27. Chapter 27

Holly and I do our hair, pick out something nice to wear, which I decided to wear the nice blue dress Paul had got me when he exchanged the black dress he got for me in June.

We got to the dance hall where they were playing and it's packed and incredibly loud because of all the screaming girls and they haven't even came on yet. To Holly and i's surprise, our seats are in the front row and we had to push and shove to get to them and a lot of girls gave us dirty looks that we got such great seats. Paul and i's relationship isn't known by everybody and by everybody I mean the fans and the rest of the world. Tabloids have gotten pictures of us when he was here in June, but luckily they didn't have my name or a good enough picture of me to see my face. We sat down in our seats and read through the little program everybody had gotten and unfortunately it was still as loud as it was when we entered the auditorium and I knew it was only going to get louder in a few minutes when they came on. Holly and I hadn't worn any Beatles pins, shirts, dresses or brought pictures but all around us girls were decked out in pins and are toting pictures of them. It's a big maze of beatles fans in the crowd with occasional adults and plenty of police guarding the stage, so we really aren't all that close to the stage. We were reading through the program and what little it had to say when all of a sudden the crowd gets even louder and we look up to see the four men who were just at our apartment walk out with their instruments in hand towards the microphones and little Ringo goes to his drum kit. John greets the crowd, or the best he could do because everybody was so loud, Holly and I were respectful and stayed quiet the whole time. I of course had my eyes on Paul the whole time as he stood up there in his charming suit with his bass and stayed quiet as John went through his little speech. I could see Paul's eyes wandering and after awhile his eyes land on me and he immediately smiles at me and I smile back and he playfully winks at me and I blush. They immediately bust out into 'She Loves You' and unfortunately the crowd didn't quiet down even when they started playing, so rude. Holly and I could hear them fairly well though being in the first row, but it's still irritating, the noise. The guys sing some more songs then get to 'All My Loving' and as soon as the first chord was played Paul sets his eyes on me and sings.

"He's serenading you, Jackie!" Holly says happily into my ear.

"You think?" I say back while not taking my eyes off Paul.

"Well duh, the second they started this song his eyes went to you and they haven't left you." she says back and I smile thinking of him serenading me.

"He does know it's my favorite Beatles song." I say back blushing and she nods with a smile.

His eyes don't leave me for the whole song and when they finish it he winks at me and I smile. They then sing 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' and really get into it. Paul sang 'Long Tall Sally' towards the end and I was amazed at how he perfectly screamed the song and man did he have some lungs. The show in all was great, but the screaming hordes of girls was a big annoyance and getting out of the auditorium was a real trick. Holly and I finally got out of the hall and we decided to wait awhile for the traffic to die down before we go to the car, figuring sitting in the car for 10 minutes with the traffic not moving was pointless.

We were leaning against the brick wall of the building when somebody tugs on my arm and pulls me into the back alley and somebody does with Holly too and it was hard to see their faces because of the dark.


	28. Chapter 28

Whoever it is immediately pulled me into a hug and I recognized the person's familiar cologne, even though he was still sweaty from the show. Holly screams and I hear boats of laughter.

"Calm down Holly, it's just us." George says with a laugh.

"Somebody's a screamer." John says cheekily with a laugh.

"So not funny." she says with a sigh and she must've punched Johns arm because I hear him say ouch.

Paul takes my hand and leads me to a back road that's lit so I can finally see his smiley face.

"Hey there darling." he says with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and leans in to give me a sweet, tender kiss.

"Oh get a room you two!" John exclaims and just to bug them Paul sticks his tongue in my mouth and he made it very obvious and I wrap my arms around his neck.

His hands venture down a little towards my butt but don't quite get there. He removes his tongue from my mouth and pulls away and kisses my cheek and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Lovebirds." John says under his breath in an annoyed tone and Paul and I softly laugh. I see George and Holly standing next to each other chatting quietly about something.

"So how did you girls like the show?" Paul asks and he squeezes my hand.

"Loved it." we say in unison and they all nod with proud smiles on their faces.

Paul pulls me into his chest and has both his arms wrapped around my waist and I bury my head into his neck.

"I sang All My Loving especially for you, baby." he whispers into my ear.

"I thought so, it was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me." I say while removing my face from his neck and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"It's because I love you so much." he says with a smile.

"And I love you very much." I say back and give him a quick kiss.

We turn to the others with Paul's arm wrapped around my waist as I see George and Holly still chatting about something and John and Rings lighting a smoke.

"Let's go get a burger or something, I'm starved." John says with a sigh and we start walking down the empty road in no certain direction, or at least I don't know where we're headed.

We eventually get to some restaurant and we sit in a private table in the back. The waitress comes over and is obviously dumbfounded to find herself serving THE Beatles and she was a nervous mess, stuttering and messing up the specials. She was really irritating me and pissing me off because she was flirting with Paul and didn't hide it a bit, batting her eyelashes at him and trying to show off her huge boobs. But Paul didn't seem to take it and kept his arm around my waist and didn't pay any more attention to a waitress then he needed to by saying he wanted a coke to drink and that was all. She kept looking at him though and she must of noticed I was glaring at her because she looked to me and I put my hand on Paul's upper thigh, hoping she'd back off and get the point that he's mine and that she better stop flirting with my boyfriend. She gave me a dirty look and mouthed "bitch" at me and went on with the rest of our orders and I rolled my eyes at how SHE was the bitch and I quickly order a coke. She came back shorty with our drinks as we were all lightly chatting and looking at the menus. She put down my drink and when I went to drink it, it's not Coke, some kind of alcohol. She's really pissing me off now.

"Excuse me, this isn't a Coke." I try to say nicely.

"Oh, I thought you wanted Scotch with a little bit of Coke?" she says. That bitch.

"Uh no, I just wanted a Coke, nothing else." I say back and she slightly nods and takes my wrong drink.

I sigh and continue to look at my menu, now in a bad mood.

"That slut." Holly whispers into my ear. I love her, she's always backed me up with everything.

"Ugh I know." I whisper back.

"What's wrong?" Paul whispers into my left ear.

"Nothing." I say shaking my head and keep my eyes on the menu.

"J, what is it?" he asks sounding a bit concerned.

"That waitress is a complete bitch." I whisper back.

"What?" he says back sounding surprised.

"Didn't you notice everything? She was flirting with you like crazy and gets mad when she notices your taken, she mouths bitch at me and then purposely messes up my drink." I say back astounded he was oblivious to what had just happened.

"Darling, I think you're overreacting. I didn't notice a thing." he says back and I sigh and nod in defeat.

I discreetly move a bit towards Holly asking what she's getting and I don't move back towards Paul. How did he not notice any of that? Holly noticed every bit! He must like the attention then because I don't understand why or how he didn't believe me.


	29. Chapter 29

The waitress or may I correct myself, the bitch, brought back my drink and finally it was right. We took a few more minutes to find out what we wanted to order and during that Paul kept trying to pull me closer to him, but I wouldn't let him. It made me mad that he didn't believe me. Yeah maybe I'm the jealous type I guess and that waitress wouldn't quit her little act. She continued to flirt with Paul and tried to show off her huge boobs and it continued to anger me. I ordered sea food pasta and immediately after that asked Paul to let me out to go to the bathroom. I find the ladies room and I'm the only one in here. I take a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong?" Paul says as he enters the bathroom and locks the door behind himself.

"Nothing." I mutter and apply some lip balm.

"Something's obviously wrong, please tell me." he says sounding concerned and walks toward me and stops right in front of me but I won't look at him.

"I already told you, but you didn't believe me." I admit.

"She isn't flirting, she is doing her job." he says and sounds a bit angry. Great, just what I need is to have a yelling match when Paul shows up on a surprise visit for one day.

"And does doing your job include showing off her huge boobs, batting her eyelashes at you and having her eyes glued on you?!" I say a bit louder than I meant.

"She wasn't doing any of that!" he says and sounds real angry.

"Are you blind?! Holly saw every bit of it!" I say angrily and he rolls his eyes and sighs shaking his head.

"You just love getting all the attention, huh? You wont even fess up to it when your girlfriend is obviously bothered by it!" I say.

"Why does it matter anyways?! I'm not flirting back, and I'm not dating her, i'm dating you! So why do you have to get so damn bothered and jealous about it?! You make it such a big deal, when it isn't!" he yells and sighs and unlocks the door and leaves.

So he did notice she was flirting, ugh. I take a deep breath and walk back out. I get to the table and Paul doesn't say a word when I ask to get in and he just stands up and I slide in and stay close to Holly. Why does he have to be like this? Maybe I did over exaggerate, but he could've comforted me and made me feel better about it, rather than blowing up on me again and ruining the one night he's here visiting.


	30. Chapter 30

The next hour that we were at the restaurant was awkward and everybody had noticed something wasn't right between Paul and I. We didn't talk to each other at all the rest of dinner. We all helped pay for the bill and we all walked back to the hall and they all say bye, except for Paul. Holly and I walk back to the car. I tell her all that went on in the bathroom and she agrees with me but partly thinks I maybe was over exaggerating, but agreed that he shouldn't of blown up on me. We go home and change into our pajamas and she does her homework and I write up some papers for work. I'm so disappointed with how the night turned out, I'm mad at myself and at Paul for how he reacted and spoke to me. I kind of wished he hadn't even came today, things would've in all been better if he hadn't or so I thought.

It's 10 and I had just gotten in bed when Holly came into my room and said there's somebody in the living room for me. I nod and go out there and find Paul sitting on the couch, looking down at his fingers that he's picking at, that are in his lap. I sit down on the couch diagonal to him and it was a minute before anything was said.

"I'm sorry for freaking out about what happened at the restaurant." I finally get the courage to say while looking at a loose thread on my pajama shorts.

"It's okay and so am I. I'm sorry that I lost it and yelled at you the way I did, it's unexcusable and I didn't mean any of it." he says as I continue to not meet his eyes.

"It's okay, and i'm sorry for all that I said. That waitress was just really bugging me." I say and he comes over to my couch and puts his arm around me and I bury my face into his chest and he wraps his arms around me and rubs my back.

"I noticed that she was kind of flirting, but that's all I noticed and I'm sorry that I didn't give a chance to what you said." he says and kisses the top of my head.

"It's okay, I just wish you would've comforted me and made me feel better about it rather then screaming at me." I admit into his chest.

"Honey I'm sorry. That was so wrong of me and I deeply regret it. I didn't know that it bothered you that much and I should've noticed that." he says sweetly and I nod into his chest.

"I was too focused on my beautiful girlfriend who I haven't seen in almost 3 months to notice some busty waitress who was flirting with me and doing all that stuff to you. She must've been jealous of you not only because you're dating me, but because you're such a gorgeous woman." he says charming his way back into my heart.

"You mean all of that?" I ask looking up at him.

"Of course." he says and I smile and he does too.

He slowly leans down and smashes his soft lips against mine and kisses me slowly, tenderly and sweetly and then pulls away.


	31. Chapter 31

I love you Paul." I say while looking into his eyes as a smile comes across his face.

"I love you too Jackie." he says and I smile back and give him a sweet peck.

"Stay over?" I ask him with a pout and he laughs and nods.

We walk to my bedroom and I get into my bed and he strips off his jacket, dress shirt and pants and was left in his boxers and he gets under the covers and cuddles up to me and I cuddle up to him.

"I hope you had a fun day today, love." he says as he runs his fingers all along the skin of my back.

"I did, it was so great to see you play." I say in the dark as we're cuddled up to each other.

"Good, I'm really glad you came." he says.

"I hope you had a fun day too." I say afraid he hadn't and our fight had ruined it.

"Oh of course I did. I had a fabulous time, darling. Just being with you made it enjoyable." he says and I nod into his chest.

We say nothing more and both fall asleep easily in the others arms.

I wake up very early to Paul getting out of bed.

"Just go back to sleep, sweetheart." he says as he comes over to me and kisses my forehead and I nod sleepily and fall back asleep.

I wake up again to Paul kissing my forehead.

"Mmm?" I say slowly opening my eyes to see him fully dressed and standing beside the bed.

"I got to go to the airport for my flight. You don't have to come with." he says and I get out of bed and collapse sleepily into his arms as we both hug.

"Have a good flight." I say sleepily into his neck.

"Thanks babe, I'll call you first thing." he says while rubbing my back. We pull apart and he gives me a sweet, quick kiss.

"I love you." i say now awake and alert.

"I love you too honey. Sweet dreams and I'll see you in two weeks." he says and I smile and he kisses my forehead and leaves. I easily fall back to sleep, but miss having Paul's arms wrapped around me.


	32. Chapter 32

The next two weeks went by fast, with working a lot, swimming at the beach, writing letters to Paul and talking on the phone with him. It's now the night before I'm going to London, my flight is tomorrow at 5:30 and I'm getting into bed much earlier then usual. I lay there in bed going through all that I packed and if I have everything I would need and enough clothes for the 3 weeks I'm staying with Paul. I'm both nervous and excited. I have flown before but the flight is going to be 8 hours long and I'm definitely not looking forward to it being that long, and maybe it is a good thing so I could catch up on my sleep. I fall asleep after thinking about tomorrow for awhile.

I wake up, take a shower and do all that stuff, eat breakfast and make sure I had everything before Holly and I left. She drove me to the airport and sat with me in the waiting area until my flight was called and we hugged and I boarded.

The flight went by neither slow or fast and I couldn't wait to see Paul, even though it had only been two weeks since we last saw each other. I luckily did get some sleep on the flight and the whole flight went smoothly and safely. I grab my carry on and get off the plane and end up in the airport and look around for Paul, but have no luck and so I walk around a bit before I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey there stranger, have you happened to have seen my girlfriend? She should've just gotten off her flight and I'm supposed to pick her up, but I can't seem to find her. Mind helping me with that?" i turn around to see my charming boyfriend wearing some shades, a white dress shirt that isn't fully buttoned and jeans with his hands in his pockets. I smile and run into his arms.

"Mmm, how was your flight honey?" he asks me as his arms are around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Good." I answer.

"I'm so glad you're finally here, baby." he says and we pull apart.

"Me too!" I say and we both smile and he leans down and gives me a heartfelt kiss as his soft, warm lips move against mine for more then a few seconds.

"C'mon, lets go get your luggage!" Paul say after he pulls away and takes my hand and carries my carry on with his other hand as our fingers are laced together.

We eventually get to the baggage line and luckily my suitcase doesn't take long to appear and I grab it. We walk swiftly to the entrance of the airport and go to the parking lot to his car and unfortunately some press had found out Paul was here at the airport. Paul pulls me close to him and slightly tightens his grip on my hand and we quickly get to the car and we get in and he drives away from the airport and he takes my hand and extends my arm so it's on his lap.


	33. Chapter 33

He rubs his thumb along my hand as I look out the window at all the great sights and how different London I from the u.s.

"What would you like to do first, love?" he asks as his eyes are set on the road ahead.

"Eat lunch." I say and he laughs.

"Wanna go get fish and chips? I know a place that has the best." he says.

"Yeah! Sounds delicious!" I say excitedly and he chuckles.

I look to the clock on the dash and that it was 7 pm. It's going to be weird adapting to the time difference. We drive to some little shop and Paul runs in quick and comes out with two things of food wrapped in newspaper and two cartons of milk.

"Here love. Careful it's hot." Paul says as he gets in the car and hands me some fish and chips and a carton of milk.

I open it up and wait for it to cool down a bit and start on it and it honestly was delicious. We get to his apartment or what he calls "flat" and he takes both of my bags and brings them inside. It wasn't a real big place, but it was really nice and homey. He brought my bags into the bedroom and we plopped down on one of the couches next to each other and finished our fish and chips.

After we had finished em, we talked about what we had both been up to in the past two weeks and how we both were. He said he had already been at the studio today and that we would be going tomorrow and we would meet up with the guys there.

I was tired from the flight and so I took a quick cat nap while Paul did some laundry. I woke up and we cuddled for a bit and watched a movie. We got into bed at around 9:30 but just laid there and cuddled for a bit. We were facing each other on our sides and Paul was stroking my cheek with his finger and he leaned in and passionately kissed me as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. It was great to kiss him for this long in the first time in months and to feel his warm lips slowly move against mine as mine moved against his. He slips his hands up my shirt and pulls me closer to him and we continue to make out for I don't even know how long. I never doubted that he loved me or that I loved him, but that night both were proven when we nervously made love for the first time.


	34. Chapter 34

I wake up to Paul cuddling me from behind with his arms wrapped around my waist. I yawn and remember the events of last night and how amazing it was, apart from how awkward and not so enjoyable it was.

I fall back asleep and when I wake up again I'm alone in the bed and I hear whistling coming from the kitchen and I smile, get up out of bed and put on one of his dress shirts that was strewn across a chair in the room. I walk out into the kitchen and see that the tv was on and I find Paul laying on the couch with his eyes closed and so I plop down beside him and he smiles and wraps his arms around me pulling me into his chest and I snuggle into him.

"Good morning, sunshine." he murmurs into my ear as my face is buried into his warm, hairy chest.

"Mmm, morning." I mumble sleepily as he rubs my back and I feel one of his hands go up my thigh and stroke his fingers along it.

We cuddle for 20 something minutes and then make pancakes together and then I take a shower as he gets dressed, because he said we were going to the studio early. I walk out into the bedroom and he's laying there on the bed with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

"Wake up sleepy head." I say and tickle the bottom of his foot while I walk over to my suitcase and get my clothes for the day out.

He draws his foot away and giggles.

"Well hello there." he says cheekily looking me up and down in a towel and I roll my eyes and laugh.

"You look great in a towel darling, you should just wear that to the studio." he says jokingly and I laugh.

"In your dreams." I say while rummaging through my suitcase.

"Correct." he says with a laugh while getting up off the bed and slaps my butt before he goes out into the kitchen so I can get dressed.

I laugh and shake my head and find what I was going to wear today and get dressed and do my hair and put on the necklace Paul had bought me, that I wear every day.

"Ya ready babe?" he asks me as I walk out into the kitchen and nod and I put my sandals on as he takes my hand and we walk out the door and get in his car.

He said it wasn't too far away so it'd be a short drive and he had his hand on my thigh the whole ride there, gently stroking my thigh. London was so different from the states and it was so neat to see how everything was different here, from fashion, food, buildings and how people acted and what they did for fun.


	35. Chapter 35

We pulled up to Abbey Road Studios and I hear Paul groan and I too notice some girls standing outside the entrance doors. We get out of the car and he takes my hand as we make our way to the studio. Almost immediately the girls spot him and yell his name.

"Hi girls." Paul says nonchalantly in an annoyed tone and we make our way up the stairs and into the building and into the little lobby area.

Paul greets a few people we pass before we enter a studio and I see a man sitting at a table with sound boards all over it as he was moving his hands here and there, moving this up or down or slightly changing this or that.

"Hey George. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Jackie and J this is our recording producer, George Martin." Paul says as the man turns around and greets us with a warm smile and I smile back and give him a little wave and we go in the door to the studio.

It is huge with a long staircase against the left wall and it has a vast floor space and I immediately spotted Ringo bashing away on the drums. John and George are sitting in chairs with their guitars while they talk very closely to each other and they both would occasionally gesture to the music stand in front of them.

"Ey, look it's the lovebirds!" John exclaims as he notices our entrance and draws his attention away from his and George's conversation.

"Hi John." Paul says as we quickly get down to the floor.

"Hey John, it's nice to see you again." I say with a smile as Paul walks over to his bass, let's go of my hand and I walk over to John and George to chat and Rings soon comes over to join the conversation.

"You too Mrs. McCartney. 'Ey look now you're in our county! How ya liking "Great Britain"?" John says cheekily.

"Ey watch it Lennon." Paul shoots back without taking his eyes off his bass that he is tuning.

"It's a compliment there Paulie. You two make a cute couple." john says honestly and I look over to Paul to see if he was going to say anything but he just looks at me and flashes me a smile and I smile back.

"It's great, really pretty and I'm glad to be here." I say back sitting down in a chair.

"How are you George?" I ask a rather absent George who was reading a music sheet I assume that was on the stand.

"Oh hiya there Jackie! I'm pretty good how about yourself?" he asks me looking up at me and flashing me a toothy grin.

"I'm pretty great." I say with a smile as Paul drags a seat over next to me and plugs his bass into an amp.

"How are you Rings? How's the cutest beatle?" I ask him looking at him as he's standing behind John and I hear Paul clear his throat.

"I'm pretty good, thanks." he says back with a smile.

"I think your Paulie is getting a bit jealous." John teases.

"I'm already taken, so no worries." Ringo says as he finds a pack of ciggies and lights one and I look to Paul who is adjusting switches on the amp and ones on his bass.

I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiles and blushes.

"Aww." the three guys say in unison and Paul and I laugh and blush and Paul takes my hand and gives it a a squeeze. He flashes me a smile and let's go of my hand.


	36. Chapter 36

I sat there for a little while as they talked about songs to practice and I got up and wandered around the room, looking at their guitars and what all is around the room and then I sit back down. It was just John, George and Paul who were discussing songs to practice and chords and this and that, while Rings was adjusting things on his drum kit so I decided to go sit on the floor by Rings and casually talk to him.

"Hey Rings, what's up?" I ask him with a smile as I sit down.

"Oh not too much, just making sure me drums will sound right. How about you, love?" Ringo says with a sweet smile.

"Not too much." I say back.

"Are ya bored?" he kind of whispers back and I nod and he softly laughs.

"Im sorry you're bored, I think we'll only be here for an hour or two just practicing some songs." he says while putting his ciggie out in an ashtray and I hear somebody else behind me light up.

"Oh it's okay." I say with a smile.

"Stealin' my girlfriend, are ya Ritchie?" Paul calls over and Ringo and I turn around to see him with a playful smile on his face as he takes a drag from a cigarette.

"She came over here, Paul." Ringo says back and Paul dramatically gasps.

"J!" he says and pretends to be sad.

"Oh calm down." I say with a laugh and Paul winks at me and I smile at him.

"Yeah Paulie, stop being such a drama queen." John says sarcastically and Paul huffs and rolls his eyes.

They go on to practice some songs but they don't record any and their voices were amazing, hearing them sing up close. My boredom went away watching them sing and how their fingers moved so smoothly across the frets of their guitars and Paul's bass and how Rings really got into his drumming. They finished practicing and put their instruments away.

"See ya lads later!" Paul says to the others as he takes my hand, lacing our fingers together, and we walk up the stairs, through the control room, the lobby and finally get to his car and get in.

"That was great, you guys sound amazing!" I say as Paul starts the car and he puts his left hand on my thigh and lightly strokes it.

"Thanks love, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Paul says with a smile and continues to drive. We get to a stoplight and he leans over and gives me a tender, heartfelt kiss and I smile at him after he pulls away and puts his left hand back on my thigh and runs his fingers along it.

"I love you, ya know." he says and looks over at me with a sweet smile.

"I know you do. I love you too." I say and smile sweetly back at him and lace my fingers with those of his left hand and rest our hands on my lower thigh.


	37. Chapter 37

We drive home in silence and get to his flat, walk in and I plop down on the couch and he plops down beside me and wraps his arms around me as my face is buried into his chest.

"Wanna watch Batman, love?" Paul asks me as he picks up the remote and I nod into his chest and he keeps his left arm wrapped around me and pulled me close into him as he flips through channels on the tv. I feel him kiss the top of my head sweetly and lay back down and wrap both of his arms around me.

"What do you want to do today, sweetie?" he asks me.

"I don't know, what's fun to do here?" I say back.

"Hmm, go see some sights, meet my family, there's tons of museums, art galleries, the zoo, aquarium, the London eye. Dozens of things we could do honey." he says and nonchalantly sneaks in meeting his family.

"Can taking a nap and cuddling for a little while be one?" I say sleepily into his chest.

"Only for a little while, darling." he says and turns the tv down a little and lays back down with me.

"Sorry, my sleeping schedule is all messed up." I mutter into his chest as he rubs my back.

"No need to be sorry honey, I understand and it's only noon so we have plenty of time." he says and I look up at him and smile and he smiles back.

He leans down and passionately kisses me for a few seconds while caressing my cheek and moving his soft, warm lips against my own. He pulls away and we cuddle for awhile and I fall asleep in his arms as he continues to watch Batman and rub my back.

"J honey, wake up." Paul says shaking my shoulder and I wake up and groan.

"Mmm?" I say.

"Are you okay? You kept trying to toss and turn while you were sleeping. I didn't know if you were having a bad dream or what was going on." he says and I look up at him sleepily and he looks concerned as he looks into my eyes and pushes some hair out of my face.

I try to remember tossing and turning while sleeping on the couch but I can't remember anything, except for that I had some bizarre dream where something bad happened to him and it honestly scared the hell out of me.

"Honey you're crying, what's wrong?" he says wiping the tears on my cheek with his thumb, that I hadn't known were there. He looked even more concerned now.

"Just a bad dream." I mutter as he finishes wiping the tears away and I bury my face into his chest as he sweetly rubs my back to comfort me.

"Do you want to tell me what is was about?" he asks quietly. It was a real bothersome dream that I can't forget.

Where we got in a car accident and I survived but he didn't and it was so real and the emotions i felt were so strong and powerful and I thought I had lost him. I don't know what I'd do if something like that really happened, I can't live without him.

"Honey, I'll listen to whatever it was about." he says sweetly.

"We got in a car accident and you died. It was horrible." I mumble into his chest and feel some tears escape my eyes.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry you had that dream. That is horrible." he says and I look up at him and he holds my chin with his finger, making me look at him.

"But it's okay, I'm right here and I'm perfectly okay. I'm okay and you're okay, nothing is going to happen to either of us, I promise you." he says reassuringly looking into my eyes deeply as he strokes my cheek and he kisses my forehead.

I bury my face into his neck as he wraps his arms tightly around me and rubs my back to calm me down. The dream was so real and tragic, I really thought i had lost him and that he was dead. Ugh it was the worst dream I've ever had.

"Shh, Shh it's okay honey." he whispers while rubbing my back.


	38. Chapter 38

I never want to lose you Paul." I mutter into his chest as he continues to rub my back.

"You never will honey." he says and I nod into his chest believing him.

I lay there in his arms as he rubs my back trying to comfort me as I have my face buried into his warm chest while I listen to his calming heartbeat and steady breathing, which both succesfully calm me down after a few minutes and a few deep breaths.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jackie." he says seriously as he runs his fingers through my hair and rubs his thumb along my forehead.

I inhale his familiar scent of cigarettes and his musky cologne and it calms me down knowing he's right here with me and that everything is okay, it was just a horribly livid dream.

We lay there for a little while, him rubbing my back and I buried into his chest listening to his calming heartbeat and the phone rings and Paul slowly picks it up without stirring or moving me.

"Ello?" he says.

"Oh hi." he says and he sounds still, i don't know worried about me.

"Um yeah, maybe later. Is that alright with you?" he says.

"Okay talk to you then, bye." he says and puts the phone down and lays back down with me.

"Are you alright honey?" he asks me while going back to rubbing my back.

"Yeah i'm fine, who was on the phone?" I say back.

"Thats good honey and it was me dad, he really wants to meet you." he says and kisses the crown of my head.

"I really want to meet him." I say and look up at him as a small smile comes across his face.

"Good, because he's dying to meet you and he was wondering what time we would be able to go over to his house today." he says as I close my eyes and he softly strokes his fingers all along my cheek.

"Do you want to today, honey?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'd love to." i say while opening my eyes and he leans down and softly kisses my forehead.

"When do you want to go? Do you want to try and get some more sleep?" he asks while we look into each others eyes.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep." I admit and he nods.

"Would you like to go now, darling?" he asks and I nod excitedly.


	39. Chapter 39

We both get up and he immediately pulls me into a tight, comforting hug as I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his shoulder and we pull apart and he leans to down to give me a soft, tender kiss. He squeezes one of my hands and walks over to the island in the kitchen and gets a glass of water and drinks it and I too get myself one. We get our shoes on and leave the flat to get in his car.

He starts the car and grabs my hand to intertwine our fingers and slowly traces circles along my hand with his thumb.

"You're okay with meeting my brother, my dads girlfriend and her daughter along with my dad, right?" he says turning to me and I nod happily.

"Is it okay if we have lunch there too?" he asks and I nod, not having a problem with it.

He turns on the radio and I look out the window on the drive there watching the trees and buildings fly by. We chat a bit about irrelevant things on the ride and we eventually get there. I'm really nervous and I just hope they will like me. Paul takes my hand and gives it a squeeze as we get out of the car.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure they'll all love you. If I love you, then they'll love you." he says reassuringly with a warm smile and I move in to give him a sweet peck.

Paul rings the doorbell and a man who's the spitting image of Paul, except for he has white-gray hair, answers the door. I see where Paul got his perfectly shaped and arched eyebrows, his nose, his doe eyes and perfectly shaped lips from.

"Hi son." the man says happily with a smile and gestures for us to come in.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Jackie Anderson and J, this is my dad Jim McCartney." Paul says with a smile and his dad flashes me a warm smile.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Jackie. I've heard a lot of great things about you from my son." he says warmly.

"It's great to meet you too. I've heard a lot of nice things about you from Paul." I say nervously with a small smile and he smiles back and nods.

"It's 'bout time you got here Paul, i was just about to go take me nap." a man says as he walks up to us.

"Yeah yeah Mike, you can take it later." paul says with a laugh and Mike looks to me.

"Who's this beautiful bird?" Mike asks while looking to Paul.

"Don't be getting any ideas, she's mine." Paul says and Mike laughs.

"Mike, this is my girlfriend Jackie and J, this is my younger and slightly annoying brother Mike." Paul says with a soft laugh and Mike rolls his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Jackie. Paul told me that you're beautiful, but gosh you're a sight." mike says as he shakes my hand and I smile at him.

"Ey watch it Mike." Paul says and mike rolls his eyes and make faces at Paul when he turns to talk to his dad.

A little brunette girl comes out of nowhere and runs for Paul and he let's go of my hand and picks her up.

"Hi Ruthie!" Paul says with a giddy smile as he hugs the little girl.

"Hi Paul." she says sweetly and hugs him back.

"Ruth, I'd like for you to meet my girl Jackie. And J, this is my little sister Ruth." Paul says as Ruth looks over to me and shyly snuggles into Paul and gives me a little wave and I warmly smile at her.

"Hi Ruth, it's nice to meet you, I'm Jackie. That's a pretty doll you have." I say inching towards her and noticing the baby doll she is holding.

She softly smiles at me and buries her face into Paul's neck and he rubs her back softly.

"Well look who it is, long time no see Paul." a slightly older woman with glasses says as she comes out from what I assume to be the kitchen.

"You too Angie, how're you?" Paul says as he continues to hold Ruth and I just kind of awkwardly stand by him.

"I'm pretty good, how about yourself?" she says back.

"I'm great! Oh and Ang, this is my girlfriend Jackie and J, this is my dads girlfriend Angela Williams." Paul says and she smiles at me and nods and I smile back at her.


	40. Chapter 40

We all go sit down on a nearby couch as I sit by Paul and he bounces little Ruth on his knees and she laughs.

"How long are you here visiting for, love?" Jim asks me.

"Uh three weeks, I just got here last night." I say back nervously and he smiles and nods.

We go on to talk more as his family asks me some questions about myself and then we have sandwiches and soup for lunch.

"They love you, ya know." Paul says as he sits down next to me on the couch with a cup of tea as he puts his arm around me and I put my hand on his thigh.

"Really?" I say kind of shocked.

"Yeah of course. Especially Ruth, she loves it when you play with her." he says with a smile and kisses my cheek.

Ruth had warmed up to me when I started playing dolls with the 4 year old little girl and ever since she's been on my lap or talking to me.

"She's really sweet." I say with a smile as I rest my head on his shoulder and he lightly strokes his fingers along my stomach.

"Yeah, she's a doll." he says after sipping from his tea.

I had really seen firsthand how great Paul is with kids and how much fun he had playing with them. I bet he'd make a great father one day. Little Ruth comes out from the kitchen and goes to play with her dolls and begs me to play with her and I relent and go play dolls with her. The rest of the afternoon went great at Paul's dads house, we talked a lot, joked around, Paul and I played with Ruth a lot and it was just great to meet and converse with his family. They really made me feel welcome and apart of the family.

**AN: Hey, this is the end for this part in the series, so go check out the sequel: 'And I Love Her' which is now up! Thank you for reading this series, I hope you're enjoying it! :)**


End file.
